Stand By Me
by simpleinteractions
Summary: Melanie Wolfe falls into a new world only to be caught in a whirlwind of desire and tragedy.
1. Forthcoming

I can't completely remember what brought me to this point in my life, or maybe I do remember and I'm just trying to keep it locked up tight in this mind that I've messed up beyond recognition.

I'm about to lose everything, no, I've already lost everything. It all fell apart before me and I didn't even notice. It took this moment in my life to realize what I've done. All of the distrust, confrontations, and the pushing and pulling. The love, the drive, the stress, and panic. The intimacy, the silence, the kills, and tears. All of these years of going back and forth just to end up where I never wanted to go. If my future ends now, today, in this moment, I will have nothing but shame and regret to reflect on. How could I let it come to this?

Colors, that's all I could see, blurs of black, red, and white.

I looked up at the blue sky. It was a clear day, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping in the distance, wind blew through me like I didn't exist in this moment. I didn't want to exist. I didn't want any of this to happen. But that was life, you don't get what you want in the real world.

Everything moved slow, my mind, the clouds, the red, all of that red.

_After moments of silence her voice rang out in the clear sky, "No!"_


	2. Falling

**A/N: I'm terrible at updating. It's been awhile since I've written a story so I'm a bit rusty and trying to get back into the groove of things. Anyway, I know the first chapter was a little dodgy and this one isn't the greatest either, but I would love some feedback so I know what I need to work on to create a better story. **

* * *

"Melanie!" I had had it. I had been hearing her call my name for the past hour even though she had known I was busy with the trash. "Yes ma'am?" I looked over at our team leader Monet. Her forehead glistened with sweat that she should have wiped away by now. Pretty soon it would be dripping down the girl's face like she was in the shower. Her brows furrowed as she sent me a hard stare through the sunglasses on her face that weren't really doing any protecting from the sun. They were more for show than for eye protection.

"I know you heard me calling you Melanie," her voice was stern as she put her hands on her hips and scowled. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm sorry Monet, my headphones were too loud. Did you need me to help with something?" The look on her face screamed that she didn't believe a word I had said but at the offer of help she lightened up a bit. "No, I was actually going to let you know that you can leave and tomorrow's your last day. You'll be working ten to five then I'll hand over your hour sheet." I couldn't believe what she was telling me. There was no way I had already worked my 50 hours of community service. Had it really been that long?

"Oh! Okay. Thank you. Wow, time really went by fast didn't it?" I gave her a smile as I started to tie my last bags of debris. "Whatever, just don't be late tomorrow," and with that she was sauntering away from me. Glee burst from within me as I bounced over to the pile of trash bags. After tomorrow I wouldn't have to deal with this place or any of the rude people. When I had gotten caught shoplifting I took my punishment without complaint. I knew that when I had done something wrong and got caught for it, there would be consequences. A lot of the younger ones I had been doing community service with couldn't cope with the idea that maybe they deserved their punishments. Some were thieves, others were vandals, and some even drunk drivers without licenses. The youngest one had to be about thirteen years old. They were just getting younger and younger as the years went by.

Unlike some of my fellow mischief makers I didn't have to do time or do anything else besides pay off my ticket, court fees, and do community service. I pretty much got off with a slap on the wrist and I figured that was why a lot of them gave me dirty looks. I'm sure they would get over it with time and it wasn't like I had to see any of them again after tomorrow.

I was halfway down the street when I realized I was still wearing the little apron they gave us so we wouldn't get too dirty picking up trash in the park. "Damn," I sighed as I looked down at the dirt stained bright orange thing they called an apron. I really didn't want to have to go back until I had to. I pulled it over my head debating whether I should take it back now or just carry it with me and bring it back tomorrow. Monet would probably flip an eighteen wheeler if she realized there was an apron missing. I groaned realizing that I was going to have to go back.

As I turned around something flashed by the corner of my eye. I quickly looked to my left but couldn't see anything besides a few trees and apartment buildings in the distance. My heartbeat quickened as numerous thoughts of murderers and thugs came to my mind. Just because I was a thief didn't mean I was capable of defending myself. No, no, I was just freaking myself out. Just letting the paranoia get to me. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself then continued walking back to the group.

I was about to make it to the turn I needed to make before reaching the group when I heard rustling behind me. This time I jumped, I turned around to face this mystery person head on. "I have a blade and I'm not afraid to use it so back off," that was probably the least terrifying thing I could say. I smacked my face in my mind and when everything went quiet I decided to relax a little. I was losing my damn mind, it was probably a squirrel or a bird, we were in a park. "Alright Melanie, you need to relax. You're spazzing out for no reason." After a few more deep breaths I turned back around only to slam into something.

I thought it had been a tree with how hard the hit was. I almost had the air knocked out of me. I looked up into a shadow with a pair of red eyes. When I blinked it was gone. "I think I need to go home," I told myself as I felt this overwhelming sense that suddenly someone was watching me. A lot of somebodies. The apron was left on the ground as I picked myself up and wrapped my arms around my torso.

I quickly made my way back to the park gates. As soon as I was touching pavement I sprinted the rest of the way home never quite shaking the feeling that I was being followed. When I made it home I slammed the door shut making sure I locked every single lock and did what I could to calm myself down. I went into the kitchen taking notice that none of my roommates were around. Usually they were playing video games or watching a movie when I got home from community service. I glanced at the clock on the stove chuckling a little. It was only three in the afternoon. My community service didn't usually end until six o'clock. Everyone was probably still at work. Work, that was something I had missed when I started community service. I couldn't do both because of the amount of hours I needed to do in the short amount of time I was given. My thoughts drifted and soon the strange feeling was long forgotten.

* * *

"Alright, goodnight guys!" I gave both of my roommates a smile as I walked down the hall to my room. Once inside I collapsed onto the bed. I hadn't realized how exhausted I was until my head began to sink into my pillows. When I had first moved in I had stuck glow in the dark planets and stars to my ceiling so when I couldn't sleep I could just stare at them until they blurred together and became nothing. Tonight it only took seconds until the soft green turned into pitch black.

Wind? Why was there so much wind? I jolted awake when the sound of wind became strong. Box dyed light auburn hair whipped around my face as I stared into a clear night sky. The stars were bigger and brighter than I had remembered them being. It almost felt like I was floating in the stars. I must have been dreaming.

It took me a second to realize I was falling, fast. Wasn't this about the time I jolted awake in real life or did I have to wait until I was about to hit the ground? What would happen if I hit the ground? I had heard somewhere that if you died in your dreams you died in real life. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks and suddenly I was screaming at the top of my lungs. "Wake up, wake up!" Tears streamed out of my eyes as the thought of dying consumed me. I just wanted to wake up.

I could see the tops of trees and knew I would be hitting the ground soon. My eyes closed tightly hoping that somehow that would prepare me for impact. But what should have been the ground felt like a pair of arms. I couldn't bear to open my eyes until I no longer felt the falling sensation. When I could tell I hadn't been moving for quite some time, I slowly opened my deep brown eyes to see silver hair. "Well, hello there."


End file.
